The cast
by TOW146
Summary: This isn't technically a friends fanfiction, but it is about the cast of it. Imagine what it be like to be Matt Leblanc's twin sister. Well Cristina doesn't have to. Matt and her live in an apartment in New York, she is an artist, he has just gotten a job on a show called friends like us. This is a story about their ups and downs of life.
1. It begins

**Hi, here's my new story, I hope u like it, comment, follow and favourite plz, if I get nothing I won't continue**

* * *

Hi, my name is Cristina LeBlanc. I am 27 years old. I am an artist. I have a twin brother named Matt, he is an actor, you may have heard him from shows such as 'tv 101', 'top of the heap', or such music videos as 'miracles-Jon Bon Jovi', 'Walk Away-Alanis Morissette', 'Into The Great Wide Open-Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers' and 'Night Movies-Bob Seger', but he is probably most familiar from the Heinz Ketchup ads, when I saw that, I made us go to the shops to buy a bottle of it as soon as I saw it air, and sure enough my brother was on the label. Me and him left our parents when we were 17 so he could try acting instead of modeling, which is one of the things he originally wanted to do, the other was carpentry.

"Hey Cris, guess what?" Matt said running through our apartment door.  
"Hey Matt, what happened?" I asked.  
"I got another audition, for the part of an Italian guy, in a tv show called 'Friends Like Us' or, something?"  
"Oh, cool, that sounds great, you're sure to get the part."  
"I hope so."  
"So, what's the show about?"  
"Well it's about 6 friends who live in New York City, and they hang out all the time."  
"My agent is faxing me the scrip some time soon, do you want to go over the audition scene with me?"  
"Sure ok."  
Just then, as if on cue, the fax machine beeped.  
"Ok, you read Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler and the waitresses lines, and I will read Joeys lines," Matt said.  
"Ok," I replied.

Ross: Hi.

Joey: This guy says hello, I wanna kill myself.

Monica: Are you okay, sweetie?

Ross: I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck...

Chandler: Cookie?

Monica: Carol moved her stuff out today.

Joey: Ohh.

Monica: Let me get you some coffee.

Ross: Thanks.

Phoebe: Ooh! Oh!

Ross: No, no don't! Stop cleansing my aura! No, just leave my aura alone, okay?

Phoebe: Fine! Be murky!

Ross: I'll be fine, alright? Really, everyone. I hope she'll be very happy.

Monica: No you don't.

Ross: No I don't, to hell with her, she left me!

Joey: And you never knew she was a lesbian...

Ross: No! Okay?! Why does everyone keep fixating on that? She didn't know, how should I know?

Chandler: Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian... Did I say that out loud?

Ross: I told mom and dad last night, they seemed to take it pretty well.

Monica: Oh really, so that hysterical phone call I got from a woman at sobbing 3:00 A.M., "I'll never have grandchildren, I'll never have grandchildren." was what? A wrong number?

Ross: Sorry.

Joey: Alright Ross, look. You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?

Joey: Strip joint! C'mon, you're single! Have some hormones!

Ross: I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be married again!

Chandler: And I just want a million dollars!

Monica: Rachel?!

Rachel: Oh God Monica hi! Thank God! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!

Waitress: Can I get you some coffee?

Monica: De-caff. Okay, everybody, this is Rachel, another Lincoln High survivor. This is everybody, this is Chandler, and Phoebe, and Joey, and- you remember my brother Ross?

Rachel: Hi, sure!

Ross: Hi.

Monica: So you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?

Rachel: Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat. When all of a sudden- (to the waitress that brought her coffee)Sweet 'n' Lo?- I realized that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry! And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Barry looks like Mr. Potato Head. Y'know, I mean, I always knew looked familiar, but... Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?'. (to Monica) So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city.

Monica: Who wasn't invited to the wedding.

"Thanks Cris."  
"That's ok, when's the audition?" I ask.  
"In two days," he replies.  
"Ok cool."

Two days later

"Hey Cris, guess what?" Matt said running through our apartment door.  
"Hey Matt, wow déjà vu, anyway what happened?" I asked.  
"I got it, I got the part!"  
"How do you know, I mean you only had the audition today."  
"Well I did so good, they told me an hour after, they said that I was the best they had seen."  
"Wow, cool."

A month or so later.

'Ring ring'  
I pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" I say.  
"Hello?" A guy replies.  
"Who is this?" I ask.  
"I'm David Crane, I'm wondering if Matt LeBlanc was there?"  
"Um, no, he's out at the moment, but I'm his sister so I can give him a message."  
"Yeah sure, tell him on Wednesday next week he need to be at studio 24 at 8:00am, to meet the rest of the cast," he said.  
"Sure, I'll pass that on to him," I said as I finished writing it down and hung up.  
A few seconds later Matt walked through the door.  
"Hey, here some guy from that show called and I took a message," I said, handing him the piece of paper.  
"Oh, cool thanks."  
"Ok I have to go to work now, I have an exhibition for some of my pieces, I will be home at about 7, me and some others are going out to either celebrate or have a better luck next time dinner after, so don't make any for me, not that you ever do," I say, kissing him goodbye and running out the door.

At the exhibition

"Hey Cris," my best friend Sam says as I walk in.  
"Hi Sam, how are you, Greg proposed yet?" I ask.  
About a month ago I found Greg, Sam's boyfriend, in a ring store, I went to ask him what he was doing and he told me he was finding an engagement ring for Sam, so I helped him find the perfect one, little did we know, Sam was outside the shop watching, the next day at work she asked me about it, and finally she cracked me and I told her, but now it's a month or so later and he still hasn't proposed, it's become kinda a running joke for us now.  
"Nope, still not," she replied.  
"Has Matt got anymore jobs yet?" She asked.  
"Yeah, actually he's meeting the rest of the cast tomorrow, and don't ask me if they are hot, because one, you have a boyfriend and two, I haven't met them."

That night

"Hey Cris, guess what?" Matt says running through our apartment door.  
"Is that a line for some play you are practicing for?" I smirk.  
"Um no? Anyway guess what?"  
"Is this going to become a regular thing? Because I'm probably going to start not being here when you get home," I smirk again.  
"Um no? Just guess."  
"Ok, what?" I say finally giving in.  
"We're going to Vegas baby!" He says with this massive grin on his face.  
"Wait we who?" I ask.  
"That cast, as a bonding thing, but I got you a ticket too!"  
"Oh cool! Thanks!" I say excitedly.  
"And another thing I invited one of the cast members over for dinner."  
"Oh, ok, when are they coming?" I ask.  
"Well actually she's here already, she came back with me."  
"She?" I say with a smirk and then wink at him.  
"Yes she, but it's not a date. Anyway she was the one who suggested coming here, she wanted to get to know everyone."  
"Oooh!" I say as I wink again.  
"Oh, shut up!" He says as he chases me to the door. I open it as he grabs me in a headlock.  
"Um, hi... Is this what you do to all your guests, Matt?" A light blonde haired woman, about our age, says.  
"Haha, fortunately for you no. Lisa this is my sister Cristina," Matt says with a laugh.  
"Hi, you can call Cris," I say as we shake hands.


	2. The kiss

**here's met new chapter of the cast, PLZ PLZ PLZ review, favourite and follow if you want me to continue.**

* * *

_**One week later at the studio**_  
I was watching Matt doing a scene when I sense someone behind me.  
"Hi, he's a good actor from what I see, you should be proud," a brown haired, blue eyed, cute looking man says.  
"Yes I am," I reply.  
"You two look sweet together," he says.  
"Thanks."  
"So how long have you been going out?" He asks.  
"What! No! We, we aren't a couple! We are twins!" I said surprised and disgusted at the thought of tonguing him.  
"Oh, your not. I'm so sorry, and embarrassed..." He says with a cute laugh.  
"...By the way, I'm Matthew," he says holding out his hand.  
"I'm Cris," I say taking his hand and shaking it.  
"Hey Cris, you ready, I'm done for the day I just need to get changed and we can go," Matt interrupts.  
"Um, ok," I say.  
"Oh, I guess you're going then, I guess I'll see you around then," he says disappointed.  
"Um, I'm going to Vegas with you guys, I'll see you there," I say smiling.

**_Back at their apartment_**  
"Cris, did you pack the video camera?" Matt asks me.  
"Yes, you got the tickets?" I ask.  
"Yes, passports?" He asks.  
And it goes on like this till we left.

**_On the plane._**  
"Attention passengers we are 5 minutes away from our destination, could you please remain in your seats until we have landed," someone said over the loud speaker.  
Matt and I didn't go on the private jet with the other cast members, because I wasn't allowed and Matt wasn't about to go and leave how sister alone on a flight to Vegas, he's sweet like that. He pressed the button for the air hostess and ordered some cookies. He shared them with me.  
"Attention passengers we are about to land, please put your seatbelts on and leave them on until instructed," the person said over the loud speaker again.  
We put our seatbelts on.  
"So, are you going to make a move on Lisa this trip?" I ask Matt with a smug grin on my face.  
"No! We are just friends!" He yells at me, not a loud yell but a, get it through you're mind, yell.  
"Ok, but I'm sure, from what I've seen of it, that they will make your characters get together anyway," I assure him.  
"Wait, really?" He says, looking happy.  
"I mean, I don't think so we aren't right for each other," he says trying to cover up his excitement.  
"What ever," I say.  
"So, what's the story with that Matthew?" I ask.  
"What do you mean the story with him?" He asks.  
"Well, what's he been in and stuff?"  
"He's and actor obviously, there's probably nothing you've seen him in. He's a nice guy, in the show we are roommates and like best friends or something," he explains.  
"Oh, ok."  
As we land it gets bumpy. After that the person comes back on the loud speaker and tells us we can take our seatbelts off. We get off the plane and take a cab to our hotel. When we get there we see four people at the counter one is Lisa, but the others I don't know. We walk over to them. Matt goes up to pay for a room for me, because he promised he would pay for the plane ticket and room for me.  
"Hey, Cris isn't it?"  
"Yeah, and you're Lisa, right?" I say even though I know it is.  
"Yeah, have you met the rest of the cast?" She asks.  
"Um no," I say.  
"Everyone this is Cris, she's Matt's twin sister. This is Courteney Cox, David Schwimmer and Jennifer or Jen Aniston," she says pointing to each of them.  
"Hey, I know you two, you were in that Bruce Springsteen music video..." I say pointing to Courteney.  
"Yeah I was," she says smiling.  
"...And you were in Ferris Bueller, the tv show," I point to Jennifer.  
"Yeah, that's right, I didn't think I had fans," she laughs.  
"Haha, I just know my stuff," I grin.  
Just then I hear someone walk up behind me and puts their hands on my back. I turn around.  
"Argh," I say in the most bored and monotoned way.  
"Cris, this is Matthew Perry, he's also part of the team," Lisa says.  
"Yeah, we've met," I say.  
"Oh, ok," she says, then turns back to Courteney and Jen and starts talking to them again.  
"How was your plane trip?" He asks.  
"It was good thanks," I say.  
"Yeah, good."  
"Hey Cris, I got you a room, it's on the same floor as us, here's the card," Matt's says handing me a key card.  
"Yeah, thanks Matt, but I'm a bit busy here, go talk to Lisa," I hint o him.  
"Um, ok."  
He walks over to the others and joins their conversation.  
"So um," Matthew said.  
"What?"  
"Oh, um, what room are you in?" he says off the top of his head.  
"I'm in room 35."  
"Oh, I'm room 36."  
"Oh, cool, we can like use morse code through the walls at night," I laugh.  
"Haha, yeah totally."  
"So what are you going to do when you're here?" He asks.  
"I think I'll do the same as you guys, I mean the reason for this trip was to bond."  
"Oh (his face lights up at this point) that's, um, nice," he says trying to act casual.  
Just then everyone comes over to us.  
"Hey, are you two gonna flirt all day or can we go see our rooms?" Jen says.  
"We were not flirting," I say looking at Matt, since I knew he would kill Matthew if he put a hand on me.  
"Yeah, we were just talking," he had seen the way I had looked at Matt and knew not to say that anything else was going on.  
"Anyway lets go," David says.  
We get in the elevator and go to our floor, when we get there we go to our rooms with our bags to unpack.

_**A few hours later**_

When I've finished unpacking and am reading, I hear a knock at my door. I leave my book and go and open it.  
"Hi, I've new here and I've just unpacked next door, there is a movie on TV in a few minutes, and I was wondering if we could spend some neighbourly time together watching it?" Matthew says.  
"Sure, your name was Matthew wasn't it?" I say playing along.  
"Yes, but you can call me Matty, if you like," he says.  
We walk out my room door that faces the hallway.  
"Ok Matty, what is the movie?" I tease.  
"You know I told you to call me Matty, so teasing me about it doesn't really work," he points out.  
"You didn't answer my question, what's the movie?" I repeat.  
"It's my favourite movie," he says.  
"And that is?"  
We walk into his room.  
"The Lion King!" He says really excited.  
"Of course it is," I laugh.  
"Hey, it's not funny. I bet you, you won't be laughing in the scene where his dad dies."  
"True, I'll take that bet on," I say.  
"What bet?"  
"If I cry during it at any point, I have to buy you a drink, but if I don't cry, you buy me a drink," I say.  
"Deal," he says.  
We sit down on Matthew's bed and he turns on the TV.

_"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba, Sithi uhhmm ingonyama."_

I steal the remote from Matthew and hold it up, the same way Rafiki holds up Simba.

_"It's the circle of life."_

"It's the circle of life," we both sing along.

_"It's the circle of life."_

"It's the circle of life!"  
And it goes on like this for the whole movie.  
But by the end I am crying. I lean sideways on Matthew.  
"You still owe me a drink," he says.  
I get up, go to the phone and order two beers from room service. They arrive a minute or so later.

**_A few minutes later_**

"...So Matt couldn't be a model because he was too short," Matthew laughs.  
"Yeah," I say taking a sip.  
"Ooh I've got a good game," he says.  
"I'll ask you a question, and if the answer is no, you take a sip and if it is yes you don't, and the same for me."  
"Ok, I'll start. Have you ever had your first kiss?" I ask.  
"Yes, of course, hasn't everyone?" He says.  
He sees me blushing.  
"Have you?" He says.  
I take a sip, he stares at me.  
"I've been waiting for the right person, plus, I'm worried I won't kiss right and everything will go wrong and stuff."  
We ask more questions until we have both finished our beers.  
I look down at my watch, it's about 10:30.  
"It's getting late I'd better go," I say.  
"Yeah ok, but first you know that question I asked before? Well you can now tick it off your bucket list."  
"What question?" I say as I start getting up, but then he pulls me back down and kisses me. After a few seconds I pull back and rush out the door that connects our rooms. Once I've shut the door, I lean back against it and sigh.  
'What are you doing, he likes you, he kissed you!' I one half of me thinks.  
'But what if Matt finds out his co-star kissed his sister, he will rip Matthews arms and legs off,' my other half argues.  
'But he's so cute.'  
'What if he's just using you and will never call you back.'  
Just then I have a falling feeling and hear Matthew behind me.  
"Woah!" He says, surprised.  
"Why were you just standing there? And why did you run away?" He asks.  
"I just don't think this is right," I say.  
"Well I do, and if you're scared, we can take it slow."  
"No it's not that, but if you really want this to work answer me one thing."  
"Ok, anything."  
"Are you just using me because you are a big star and you want some fun?"  
"I would never do that to you," he assures me.  
There is silence as I think about this for a few minutes, then I kiss him. We both let go.  
"You were perfect, you didn't stuff it at all," he says before we start kissing again.  
Just then the door facing the hallway opens.  
"Hey Matthew, do you have any spare pillows, my room doesn't..." A voice says.  
We stop kissing immediately, and turn to look at the person standing at the door, who thankfully is only Courteney.  
"...Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company, I'll leave you alone then," she says as she turns to leave.  
"No! Don't go yet!" I say.  
Matthew gives me a 'let's just get back to kissing alone' look.  
"Please don't tell Matt about this, if he finds out he will kill Matty," I plead.  
"Awe, cute, you two have pet names for each other," she says.  
"Actually, everyone can call me Matty," he says.  
I stare at him with a 'shut up, I'm trying to get her to keep this a secret so you don't die' look.  
She must have also seen this too because she says, "it can be our little secret."  
"Thank you," I say.  
Matthew goes and gets her pillow and she leaves.  
I try to kiss Matthew again but he pulls away.  
"Why don't you want your brother to know about us?" He asks.  
"Because he is really protective of me, and I don't think he'd like you dating me," I say.  
"Ok."  
After a few seconds more of just hugging Matthew says, "so we are dating now?"  
"No we are secretly dating, but yeah basically, what aren't you ok with that?"  
"No, I'd love to officially date you, and I love the way that sounds, Matthew is dating Cris," he laughs.  
"We better lock the door in case the next person to walk in is Matt," he says.  
"No, I wasn't joking before about it being late, I need to go to sleep, but I'll see you in the morning," I say, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and shutting the door dividing our rooms.

* * *

**so there it is, what did you think, and again plz favourite, follow and review if you want me to continue.**


	3. Getting ready

**Here's the next chapter, thnx for all your great feedbackI again if you want me to continue review follow and favourite more plz.**

* * *

"Hey wake up, beautiful," I hear a guys voice say, wait, did I sleep with someone last night, I hope not.

I open my eyes and see Matthew Perry standing above me with a tray of food. I instantly remembered last night.  
"Hey, so we didn't sleep together?" I ask making sure.  
"No!" He says.  
"Good, just checking."  
"Here's your breakfast," he says placing the tray on my lap, laying down next to me, putting his arm around me and kissing me on my forehead.  
I kiss him back, but on the lips. Then I start eating my eggs and bacon, and drinking my orange juice. There is a sudden knock at the door. I go over to the door and look through the peek hole.  
"Oh, shit it's Matt, hide," I tell Chandler, shoeing him out though our dividing doors.  
He knocks again.  
"Hang on, let me get my dressing gown on," I say to cover up.  
I walk and unlock the door.  
"Hi Matt, what's up?" I ask.  
"Hey, nothing much, just wanted to tell you that we are meeting at the pool in an hour," he replies.  
"Ok, thanks."  
"Hey, who bought you breakfast?" He asks.  
"Oh, um, me, I ordered it from room service," I say quickly.  
"Oh, ok."  
"See you at 10 Matt," I say.  
"Yeah, see you in an hour," he smiles and I close the door.  
A few seconds later Matthew comes out of his room.  
"That was close," he says as he comes over and kisses me.  
"Not really, once when I was 14, I snuck out to go to the movies with my friends. Matt was covering for me, and my mum was trying to go in and say goodnight, when I came through the front door. I had to tell her, I had just gone out for some fresh air because I was hot. Now that was a close call, compared to that, what happened was nothing," I say.  
"Did she buy it?" He asks.  
"Yeah, but then she told me to just get a fan next time," I laugh.  
"Haha, well anyway, we should start getting ready. I'll be wearing speedos," he grins.  
"Please wear boardshorts, even you will look the complete opposite of sexy in speedos," I laugh.  
"Well unfortunately I don't own boardshorts," he says.  
"I'll see if Matt will lend you his spare pair," I say.  
"Ok, well, what are you going to wear?" He grins.  
"Well, thong..."  
"A thong?" He says shocked.  
"No thongs," I laugh.  
"Oh, you meanie," he says.  
"Bye, be back in a second," I say walking out the door.  
I go and knock on Matt's door.  
"Hey, did you forget what time to meet or something?" He asks.  
"No, I was wondering if Matthew could borrow a pair of your boardshorts? He came in and asked if I had any, and I told him you had a spare pair," I inform him.  
"Um, that's a bit weird he'd ask you, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, I'll just go get them," he says disappearing behind the door.  
He reappears a few seconds later with a pair of his shorts.  
"Here you go," he says hands them to me.  
"Thanks for these..." I start to say.  
"...by the way, what did you mean when you said that you shouldn't be surprised?" I asks confused a bit.  
"Well, I mean it's clear he thinks you're hot, I'm guessing he just wants to get close to you so he can sleep with you then ditch you," he says.  
"What if you're wrong Matt? What if he really does like me and just wants the best for me and wants to be with me?" I protest.  
"Most guys aren't like that Cris, I'm sorry, I know you want to find your Prince Charming, but I don't think Matthew is it, as I said, I think he's the sleep and ditch type."  
"But what if he is that type? What if he cares about me?" I argue more.  
"What's it matter to you anyway, it's not like you 2 are dating or you're into him or anything. I'm just saying be careful, that's all, you don't have to get all touchy."  
"I will be careful, it's not like I can't look after myself, I am 27 you know," I tell him.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"I know you know, and I know you can't help protecting me but I'm old enough to know what to do," I say.  
I hug him.  
"You guys aren't dating though are you?" He whispers in my ear.  
"What do you think?" I say, so that I'm not lying to him.  
"Good, I'm glad you know what's right," he says.  
We finish our hug and Matt shuts the door.  
I walk to Matthews door and knocked on it. A few seconds later he opens it.  
"Hey, here are the shorts you wanted," I say.  
"Thanks, babe," he says as he goes in to kiss me.  
But I move it into a hug instead.  
"He's watching through the peep hole, but I'll meet you in your room once I'm dressed," I say.  
"Ok, bye for now," he says as he goes back into his room.  
I walk back to my room and close the door behind me.  
I put on a bikini and some short boardshorts. I chuck a towel in my bag. Then I go over to the bedside table, grab my purse and key card and finally checked for any text messages on my Nokia 1011 phone that Matt bought me for Christmas, I then put them in my bag too. I take a jacket out from a draw and put it on over my bikini. I walk into Matthews room.  
"Hey babe, did you miss me?" I say.  
But then I look up and see the site before me...

_to be continued._

* * *

**so there it is, plz review, fave and follow, try to update asap.**


	4. Kissing

**So here it, is, please enjoy, review, follow and favourite.**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY- "He's watching through the peep hole, but I'll meet you in your room once I'm dressed," I say.  
"Ok, bye for now," he says as he goes back into his room.  
I walk back to my room and close the door behind me.  
I put on a bikini and some short boardshorts. I chuck a towel in my bag. Then I go over to the bedside table, grab my purse and key card and finally checked for any text messages on my Nokia 1011 phone that Matt bought me for Christmas, I then put them in my bag too. I take a jacket out from a draw and put it on over my bikini. I walk into Matthews room.  
"Hey babe, did you miss me?" I say.  
But then I look up and see the site before me..._

_**Matthews POV**_  
I get out of the shower only dressed in a towel, when I hear a knock at the door I assume its just Cris so I continue shaving. Then I hear someone say something and the door open, I still assume this is Cris, so I finish shaving and walk out. I go and put the speedos on then drop the towel. I turn around and see an average sized woman with brown hair and green eyes, in the middle of making the bed. At this point I put the boardshorts on.  
I start to say, "Sorry about about that, I thought you were..."  
Just then she start kissing me...that's when Cris walks in.

_**Cris' POV**_  
"Hey babe did you miss me?" I say before looking up and seeing some brown haired woman kissing Matthew.  
"But...said...love...and...why...do...this...me... hate you...much!" I say between sniffles.  
I'm about to run out in tears, when the door opens, Matt walks in, dressed in his boardshorts. He stares at me and at Matthew and the brunet.  
He goes over to Matthew, pulls him away from the woman, pins him up against the wall and starts to bash him up.  
Matthew fights back and I run back into my room, close the door, run to the bed, smother my face in it and let the tears poor out.

_**Matthews POV**_  
Matt kept bashing me.  
"Just, just stop, don't you see she doesn't want you doing this to me?" I say, pushing him away.  
"Don't I see? You're the one who was caught kissing another person! I can't believe it!  
I knew you would do this to her!" Matt yells.  
"I didn't do anything! She..."  
"No you're right, I'm sorry, let me guess she kissed you! I'm not that stupid! I know every excuse in the book! Hell I wrote the book!" He yells again.  
"She did! I would rather die than hurt her! And if I can't fix this then that's what I'll do!  
Matt I really really like your sister!" I plead.  
"All right then, what are you waiting for then? Go after her!" He says.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes! Go now!"  
"Ok I say as I run though the door and shut behind me.  
"Hey Cris," I say, placing my hand on her back.  
"Go away!" She yells.  
"No, I want to explain to you what happened."  
"You don't need to explain, I saw for myself! Now go away!"  
"I do need to explain, it's not what it looked like."  
"I SAID GO THE AWAY!" She yells even louder than the first two times.  
"I should never have believed you when you said you wouldn't screw me over!" She yells again.  
"Ok I'll leave, and I won't talk to you again after this trip I'll never talk to you again, but only if you listen to me now! I didn't kiss her. I came out of the shower, I put on the boardshorts, turned around, saw the maid staring at me and she jumped on me, then you walked in.  
I would never intentionally hurt you! I...I love...I love you," I say.  
"You...you do?"  
"Yeah, since I saw you I knew it," I say twisting my foot on the ground.  
"Well, I love you too."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, seriously."  
She kisses me and I kiss back.  
"So, does this mean you still hate me?" I grin.  
"Yeah of course, haha."  
"Nah, we're good," she says.  
We kiss again and then walk back into Matthews room.

_**Cris' POV**_  
I saw Matt and the maid sitting on the bed, I went over to them and looked that the maid.  
"If I'd know that he had..." She starts to stay, but I cut her off by slapping her across the face.  
"You deserved that," Matt says grinning.  
"Don't you think you're not getting something!" I say.  
"What did I do?"  
"What did you do? You did exactly what I told you about half an hour ago to stop doing! Trying to control what happens in my life, like I'm only a kid! You go and bash up Matthew, I know she kissed him but, that's no excuse for using him as a punching bag."  
"We better get down to the pool soon or they will send a search party out for us," Matt says.  
"Whatever," I say as I walk out the door.

_**Matthews POV**_  
"So man, are we alright now?" I ask.  
"Yeah I guess so," Matt says as we leave to join the others at the pool, and the maid goes back to cleaning.

_**At the pool**_  
I dived into the pool and swam over to the other two guys, Matt and David.  
"Hey," I say.  
"Hey," David says.  
"We are good right Matt?" I ask.  
"Oh yeah."  
"Sup," he says.  
"Wait what happened to make you guys not good?" David asks.  
"Nothing," I say.  
I look over at the four girls, Cris, Courteney, Lisa and Jen, all lying on deck chairs, talking.  
_'God you're beautiful' I think._  
"Hey, I've got an idea," David says.  
"Yeah?" Matt says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Well, the girls aren't very wet, are they?" He asks.  
"Yeah and?"  
"Well, what the point of coming to the pool, if you don't go in? I suggest, we toss them in. Which of us is the strongest, whoever it is, have to take two of them instead of one," he says.  
"Let's do this!"  
"Yeah!"  
We go up to the girls.  
"Hey boys, what's up?" Courteney says.  
"Nothing," we say grinning.  
"1, 2, 3!" We shout.  
I grab Cris, Matt grabs Lisa and David grabs Courteney. We toss them in.  
"Haha," Jen says.  
"Oh you think that's funny?" David says.  
"As a matter a fact I do."  
David gets out of the water, grabs Jen and jumps in.  
We all laugh, I kiss Cris on the head and look around, but don't see Matt or Lisa.  
"Wait are you two a couple?" David asks surprised.  
"Um, well, yeah," I say.  
We kiss.

_**Matts POV**_  
I look over at the others but keep swimming while holding Lisa's hand. We go to the corner of the pool.  
I brush her hair off her face and behind her ears.  
"What's up Matt?" She asks.  
God look at that smile.  
"You look beautiful," I say.  
"Um, thanks."  
"I, argh, I wanted to know, would you like to go out with me sometime?" I ask.  
"Um, wow, this is a shock."  
"Oh, so that's a no then?"  
"No! It's a yes."  
"Really?" I say.  
"Seriously!" She says.  
We stare at each other for a few seconds, then I do it, I lean in and kiss her.  
At first she pulls away but then she kisses back.

**_Cris' POV_**  
"Hey, look at them," Matthew says nodding his head to point.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"Oh my god, are they kissing?" He asks.  
I turn my head to the direction that he pointed. I see Matt and Lisa making out.  
"Yay! He made a move! I knew he would and he did!" I say really excited.  
Matthew gets out of the pool and starts to do a happy dance. I start laughing my head off especially because a lot of people are staring at him. I get out of the pool and join him but fail miserably.  
"It's all in the hips," he says, stopping and going behind me.  
He starts to move my hips as I do the hand movement and try to laugh less, but I can't control myself, I burst out laughing.  
"Hey, want to jump in together?" He asks me.  
"Ok."  
We walk to the deep end.  
"Ok, 3, 2, 1!" We both shout as we jump in the water, holding hands.  
We emerge from the water laughing.  
"That was fun!" He says.  
"Do you want to get dinner at a restaurant tonight?" I ask.  
"Yeah, sure, it will be like an official date," he says smiling.  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go join the others," he says.  
"Ok, but my legs are tired," I say.  
"I've got an idea," he says bending down a bit.  
"Get on my back."  
"Ok," I say getting on his back.  
He swims us to the others and I get off his back.  
"You two are so cute together," Lisa says.  
"So are you two," I reply.  
"Thanks," she says.  
"Hey do you guys want to do anything tonight?" David asks.  
"Um, we are kinda going out to dinner tonight, sorry," I say.  
"Oh, can we come?" Matt asks.  
"Sure, only because you're family and are so cute together," I say smiling.  
"Um, thanks," he says.  
"What do we do then?" David asked.  
"I don't know?" I say.  
"You guys can come too, if you want, can't they Cris?" Matthew hints at me.  
"But it was going to be like a, you know, a date," I say.  
"Yes, but we can go out another time by ourselves," he says.  
"Oh, ok."  
"I think there's a restaurant in the hotel behind the casino," Lisa says.  
"Ok, meet down the at 7:00?" Matthew asks.  
"Ok," everyone says.  
We mess around in the pool for a few hours before heading up to our rooms to get changed for dinner.  
I put on a strapless, blue, dress flowing to below her ankles, gaping from the left leg downwards.

_**7:00**_  
I walk outside my hotel room and see Matthew waiting for me, with his back facing me.  
I went up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.  
"Guess who?" I say in a deep voice.  
"Um...Jonathan Taylor Thomas (The Lion King)?" He asks.  
"How'd you guess that?" I laugh, I take my hands off his eyes.  
"Oh, I don't know," he says turning around.  
"Wow," he exclaims.  
"What? Did you really think I was Jonathan Taylor Thomas?" I ask.  
"No, it's just you, you look so...so beautiful!" He says.  
We stare at each other. He leans in and kisses me, I kiss back.  
But the moment is broken by Matt and Lisa, coming out of Matt's room.  
"Hey, hey, hey, watch it, she's my sister remember?" Matt says.  
"Yeah and you're my brother and I'm old enough to know you two weren't just playing scrabble in there," I say eyeballing him.  
"Point taken, and excepted," he says.  
"Are we ready to go?" Lisa asks.  
"Sure."  
We head off.  
Lisa turns to me and says, "Matthew is a lucky man, you look gorgeous."  
"Thanks you too, except your hair is a bit messy," I tease.  
Lisa was wearing a long, black, dress.  
We walked downstairs and joined the other three, who were already at a table.  
Jen was wearing a short, bright orange dress, Courteney was wearing a short, black, layered dress and all three boys were wearing practically the same suits, just with different ties.  
"Waitress?"  
The waitress walks over.  
"What would you like?"  
_'That voice sounds familiar,' I think._  
I look at her, and realize its the same woman as the maid.  
"Why are you here?" I ask.  
"Cris, forget her," Matthew says.  
"Forget her, and what happened? I hate her! How can I forget what I hate?"  
"Who is she?" David, Courteney, Jen and Lisa ask.  
"She kissed Matthew," Matt answers.  
"What? Can we kill her?" Lisa asks.  
"I can't but you three go ahead," David says.  
So me, Courteney, Lisa and Jen, get up and start cat fighting her.  
"Aren't we supposed to do something?" Matthew asks.  
"Yeah, we should grab a bear and some popcorn, then sit back and relax," Matt says grinning.  
"I'm fine with that, she deserves it," Matthew says.  
"Uh-oh, here comes security," David says.  
"Ok, everyone stop!" The security guard says.  
We stop hitting her.  
"What's seems to be the problem?" He asks.  
"She kissed my boyfriend," I say.  
"Well you are all going to have to come outside with me."  
"You can escort me out," Courteney says.  
I give her a 'go for it' look.  
"Now see this girl is showing initiative, giving herself up like that," he says.  
I laugh.  
"Something funny?" He asks.  
"Nope, nothing," I grin.  
"He's pretty cute," I mouth.  
"I know," she mouths back.  
Well come on, you have to leave.  
"Oh, we'll leave too," Matthew says.  
"Don't leave, you guys enjoy yourselves," I say.  
"No, I wouldn't leave you like that, I'm coming too," he says.  
"Ok."  
We get escorted out to the casino, by the guard.  
"You guys staying?" Matt asks.  
"Nah, I think we will just go back to our rooms," I say.  
"I'll stay here," Courteney says, looking at the guard.  
"Of course you do," I grin.  
"I think I'll go back to my room too," David says.  
"Same," Jen says.  
We say good nights and walk back to our rooms.  
I get to my door.  
"Hey, would you like to come over, order dinner, some wine and a movie," he grins.  
"Sure..." I say.  
"... You're paying right?" I ask.  
"Nah, I thought I'd let you," he says sarcastically.  
"Haha, if that's how it's gonna be, then maybe I won't join you," I tease.  
"I guess I could pay."  
We go inside.

* * *

**until next time, review, follow and favourite**


	5. Jonathan Taylor Thomas' voice is king

**Hiiii guys, sorry again for such a late chapter, again had host much HW to do and I've been doing other stories and stuff, so I won't promise to get the next chapter done that quick, but I will promise to do more, so PLZ review, follow, favourite, really love reading all your reviews, kept me going good, so thnx.**

* * *

**_Half an hour later_**

**_Cris' POV_**  
"So what's this movie about?" Matthew asks.  
"Matty, we've been watching for about half an hour, you should have been watching, I'm not explaining it now," I say.  
"Yeah, well I was think the whole time," he smiles.  
"About what?"  
"Us, but mainly about you," he says giving a bigger smile.  
"Naw, really?"  
"Really," he says as we lean in and kiss.  
We start kissing really passionately, Matthew starts unbuttoning his top and take it off first. Then he goes on to unzip my dress, but I stop kissing him and push him back.  
"Stop Matthew, I'm not ready, I'm sorry," I say.  
"Oh, ok, that's perfectly fine, I understand," he says giving me a small 'sorry' smile, before zipping my dress up again.  
"We can cuddle though," I say smiling.  
"Sure."  
We lean back down on the bed. Matthew has his arm around me and I'm cuddles up tightly next to him. I get Matthew up to date on the movie and a few minutes later I close my eyes and just listen.

_**Matthew's POV**_  
She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. The movie has ended, so I'm just watching her.  
Should I take her to her room? Yes.  
I go to scoop her up but she makes a noise and I'm afraid she'll wake up.  
"I guess you'll have to stay in here tonight then," I whisper.  
Reach with my free arm and turn of the light.

_**The next morning  
Cris' POV**_  
I wake up to the smell of pancakes, so I open my eyes and look around, I'm not in my own room.  
"Oh, hey you're awake, I ordered pancakes," I hear a Matthew's voice say, as I look for him but don't see him.  
Not long after I see him come out of the bathroom in just a towel.  
"Oh, hey babe," I say as he comes over to me and we kiss. He looses his balance and falls on me, but then rolls over so I'm on top of him.  
We kiss again before I roll off and he gets up and hands me a tray of pancakes with toppings and a small milk jug. Matthew grabs a plate with pancakes, fills a cup up with milk and puts almost the whole bottle of maple syrup on his pancakes.  
"Got enough pancakes with that syrup?" I ask.  
"Nah, I think I got too many pancakes," he laughs.  
"Hahaha, probably," I laugh.  
Just then we hear the door open and Matt walks through with an angry look on his face which turns angrier when he sees Matthew laying next to me in just a towel.  
"Hey bro, what's up," I say.  
He ignores me and continues walking straight over to Matthew. He grabs his shoulders and pins him up against the wall.  
"What the frick dude, calm your tits," Matthew yells.  
"Me, you're the one who had sex with my little sister," Matt yells.  
"I knew that was all you wanted," he screams again.  
"What?! And anyway, how would you know if we had sex or not?" Matthew asks.  
"Because I went to your room last night and you weren't there and then I checked this morning, so I came in here and saw Matthew in a towel," Matt explains before turning back to Matthew, about to punch him.  
"MATT! WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" I shout.  
He stops and stares back at me.  
"So I suppose to believe that you went home later and came back here early? Because I waited up for you," he says.  
"No, Matt I slept here but we didn't sleep together," I protest.  
"Yeah, we were watching a movie and she fell asleep, I tried moving her, but was afraid she would wake up, so I left her," Matthew explains.  
"Oh...um...I'm sorry," Matt says embarrassed.  
"But then why are you in a towel?" He adds.  
"Because I just had a shower?"  
"Oh, right.".  
Matthew grabs some ca-key shorts and a blue singlet, goes back into the bathroom and shuts the door.  
"Um, anyway what did you want?" I ask.  
"Oh nothing much, we are going to a magic show today," he says.  
"Oh, cool."  
"So, how are things with you and Lisa?" I ask, making small talk.  
"Yeah, good," he says casually, but I see he has a huge smile on his face and his cheeks are completely red.  
"Oh, I see, I guess some of Joey has rubbed off on you," I say grinning.  
"What do you mean?" He asks confused.  
"Well you worked some of the magic that Joey uses on girls in the show."  
"Oh, right, I may have used my magic wand a bit," he says laughing at his metaphor.

**_A few days later  
At the airport_**  
The week went so fast and I spent almost every minute of it with Matthew.  
We were all at the airport about to board the plane back home.  
I look over at Matt trying to say goodbye to Lisa, which is very hard for both them and me and Matthew, even though we will all see each other back home we don't want to spend any time away from each other because we are in the 'cant keep our hands off each other' part of the relationship.

_"First boarding call for flight 303 to New York."_

"Well that's our flights, we better get going," I say kissing Matthew again.  
"Just a bit longer?" He pleads.  
"Ok," I say kissing him again.

_"Second boarding call for flight 303 to New York."_

"Now we've really got to go," I say kissing him for the last time before turning, to walk away, but he grabs my shoulder and spins me the back to face him.  
"Matthew? We've got to go," I say raising one eyebrow.  
"I've got an idea, what if me and Matt swap tickets, so he can travel with Lisa and I can keep you company?" Matthew asks.  
"Hey, that's a great idea," I say.  
We go over and tell Matt and Lisa our plan and they obviously agree.  
"We better hurry then, if we are gonna make it," he says grabbing my hand.  
"Shall we?" I ask.  
"I think we shall."  
We start running towards our gate, hand in hand.

_"Ok passengers, this is your final boarding call for flights 303 and private jet to New York, if you aren't here the plane will leave without you."_

We make it to the desk just before the woman leaves to close the gates.  
"Boarding passes please," she says.  
"Here you go," Matthew says handing them to her.  
"Ok, right this way."  
We walk towards the plane, with the woman behind us.  
Then we board and go to our seats.  
Our seats are obviously next to each other, with Matthew next to the window.

"Not quite a private jet, but good enough," Matthew says.  
"It's not even first class, are you sure you can cope?" I tease.  
"No matter where I am, even off a plane, as long as you're with me if will be perfect," he says grinning.  
"Naw, that's so sweet, actually, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, thanks Matty," I say as I rest my head on his chest.  
"That's ok beautiful," he says giving me a peck on the head.

_**Matthews POV**_  
"Naw you two look cute together," I hear the person say.  
I see it's a female about our age, with golden blonde hair, and green eyes.  
"Thanks," we both say.  
"Hang on, aren't you that guy, the actor, from that new show that's starting soon, um, friends, is it?" She asks.  
"Yeah, I am, I'm Matthew, I play Chandler," I say smiling at being recognized.  
"Ok, cool, can't wait do it to air, sounds so good."  
"Well it is obviously since I'm in it," I grin.  
"Can I get you autograph?"  
"Sure, where?"  
"Um, hang on, here," She says getting out a note book, flipping to a blank page and holding it out to me.  
"Ok, who shall I sign it to?" I ask.  
"Kate."  
"Ok, to Kate, my first known fan, Matthew Perry," I say signing it and handing back to her.  
"Thanks, this is my autograph book, for all the celebrities I meet," she says.  
"Cool, who else have you got?" I ask.  
"Um, Jim Carrey, Ethan Hawke, Julia Roberts, Meg Ryan and Jonathan Taylor Thomas," she says checking.  
"Hang on, hang on, you got Jonathan Taylor Thomas' autograph? You've got to be lying," I say completely shocked.  
"Yep, as in I've got it," she replies like it was nothing.  
"What do you mean yep? How the hell did you get Jonathan Taylor Thomas' autograph?" I ask.  
"Oh, I saw him hanging out at the beach," she says casually.  
"At the beach? Cris we have to go to this so called beach that Jonathan Taylor Thomas hangs out at," I plead, giving her puppy dog eyes.  
She gives me a 'we'll see' look.  
"What's the big deal, he's only some kid?" Kate asks.  
"What's the big deal?! Only some kid! Are you out of your mind? This is Jonathan Taylor Thomas we're talking about, not the neighbours kids who was in some school play," I say with the most bewildered look on my face.  
"So he was in one good movie and now he's Tom Hanks?" She argues.  
"Correction, one, it was an amazeballs movie, and two, he is way better than Tom Hanks, I mean did Tom Hanks king?" I point out.  
"Um, no, but neither did JTT."  
"Yeah, well, his voice did, huh, how do you like that?" I says.  
"Ok, well I give up, plus I think your girlfriend wants to sleep."  
I look down at Cris who's resting on my chest, with her eyes closed.  
I kiss her on the head again and place my hand on her back.


End file.
